Colin Sixty (Earth-616)
| Relatives = (creators); Colin Forty-Four (fellow clone); Colin Thirty-Three (fellow clone, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Cortex Inc. Lunar Headquarters, Tranquility Gulch, Moon | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = Maimed right hand | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Regional director for Cortex Inc.'s Lunar operations | Education = | Origin = Human clone created by A.I.M. | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Al Ewing; Neil Edwards | First = Iron Man: Fatal Frontier Infinite Comic Vol 1 4 | HistoryText = Colin Sixty was part of the clone output created by A.I.M.. He was created specifically to be sold to Cortex Inc.. As "C. Anderson Sixty", Colin Sixty was put under the charge of the regional direction of Cortex Inc.'s Lunar operations in Tranquility Gulch. When Tony Stark, the governor of Tranquility Gulch went on a quest to kick out major competitors in the exploitation of Phlogistone, he revealed Anderson Sixty's true nature to the press, in order to discredit Cortex by having allied with A.I.M.. With his life ruined, Colin tried to kill Stark with a laser cutter, using his martial arts training, Stark disposed of Colin's weapon and maimed his hand in a tank of liquid nitrogen. Anderson Sixty was chosen by the Daimonic ring of the deceased Mandarin as its host, "Mandarin Two," in order to help it and the other rings have revenge on Tony Stark. Colin and the other Mandarins later travelled to Svartalfheim in order to confront Malekith the Accursed, who had hunted down other three Mandarins and had taken their rings from them. The Mandarins thwarted any attempt of Malekith to hide or flee, as the rings could locate each other. The elf made a pact with Iron Man, who was also at the time in Svartalfheim to retrieve the rings, disposed of his ring and escaped to safety, as he could no longer be tracked. Following their failure to kill Malekith, the Mandarins resumed their own paths. The Mandarins joined forces once more to help Mole Man's plan to create ring-powered weapons with which destroy cities from their base in Sinister London. A test was thwarted by the Fantastic Four. Before they could release one of the actual machines, Iron Man pinned them down along with the Trojan Guard and Abigail Burns. The Mandarins failed to escape, as Iron Man's ally Dark Angel used magic to prevent them from teleporting. Colin was defeated by Iron Patriot. | Powers = None; formerly: Impact Beam Ring: The Influence Ring allows Sixty to generate and project various beams of concussive force. *'Force Blast (Electron Beam, Neutron Beam):' Colin may project blasts of concussive energy. *'Sonic Beam:' Colin may project waves of high-intensity sound. Teleportation: Additionally, his ring enables Colin Sixty to teleport. Its teleportation range is unknown, but it can even allow its bearer to travel even through realms. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * None; formerly Impact Beam Ring | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Advanced Idea Mechanics Experiment Category:Object-Based Powers Category:Energy Projection Category:Acoustikinesis Category:Teleporters